The present invention relates to locking devices for an outboard motor and, more specifically, to locking devices to prevent the theft of the motor by preventing the loosening of the clamping screws which secure the motor to the transom board of a boat or to a motor stand used in sales and/or service of motors.
Numerous prior art devices have been proposed to prevent the theft of an outboard motor. For the most part, such prior art devices have not been entirely satisfactory because in some cases the devices do not prevent the clamping screws which hold the motor in place from becoming loose by vibration. In other cases, the prior art devices do not prevent someone from gripping the shank or threads of the clamping screws with a tool, such as pliers, and loosening the screws. In addition, some of the prior art devices are not designed to remain in place while the motor is being operated. Additionally, some of the prior art devices are very complicated and costly to produce. Furthermore, some of the prior art devices are very limited in their application and require alterations and/or additions to the conventional outboard motor and its clamping arrangement.